This invention relates to article supports attachable to vertical surfaces, and more particularly it concerns a detachable anchor and rack assembly whereby a plurality of racks may be suspended along the face of a wall in the same horizontal plane.
Various types of arrangements have been proposed whereby an article supporting rack or shelf may be mounted on a wall or other vertical surface in order to provide storage and/or display space for books, plants, and various other miscellaneous articles. One such arrangement involves the use of vertically extending, horizontally spaced, slotted channels or standards which are secured to the face or vertical surface of a wall. Cooperating attachment or suspension members are secured to a rack or shelf and are adapted to be inserted within the slots formed in the support channel members to thereby suspend the rack or shelf between the support members. Although providing an acceptable arrangement for storing or displaying articles along a wall, the slotted channels are not readily adaptable for supporting a plurality of racks or shelves immediately adjacent each other in a horizontal plane. This primarily results from the fact that the slots are dimensioned to receive only a single hook or support bracket thereby necessitating the use of a separate pair of standards to support each rack or shelf.